A day of relaxation
by Kong-Quest
Summary: A short story mainly focused on Diddy and Dixie after the events of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. It's basically pure fluff. Anyway, this is my first story here, so forgive me if it isn't that great, but I wanted to help give the DK series some more stories.


Things had started to calm down on DK Island after the snowmads were forced back. The snow and ice were mostly melted by now, and it seemed like perfect weather to just take a walk and relax; In fact, that was exactly what Dixie Kong was doing. The pink-clad chimpanzee had helped Donkey Kong deliver the final blows to Lord Fredrik and played a huge part in the journey to reclaim DK Island. After not being able to help Diddy and Donkey on the last journey, she was determined and excited at the same time during their next "Kong-quest". She loved getting back to the thrill of adventuring, but she wishes she could've have spent more time with Diddy. The red-capped monkey always seemed to put a smile on her face, and the memories they have from their last quest together are some of the most wonderful. She hadn't seen Diddy around too much recently either though, as he said he was working on a project with Funky Kong. She had an idea of what it might be, but she sort of hoped her intuition was wrong.

*Meanwhile with Diddy and Funky* "Annnnnd done!". Funky exclaimed, and then handed a jetpack to Diddy. "Here you go, Diddy, it should be able to fly wherever you want, but it'll need to charge often, so don't overdo it, dude." "Thanks, Funky, I can't wait to test it out!" Diddy responded. "You're welcome, dude. Have Fun". Diddy strapped the revamped jetpack on, and from a count to three, he took off into the air. He was elated that it was working, and he really wanted to show Dixie, so he decided to fly to the place where he thought she would be; the beach. As expected, Dixie was there walking along the sandy shores.

"Hey, Dixie!", Diddy yelled over the sound of the jetpack, but turned it off as he landed.

"Hey Diddy, it's good to see you again". Dixie meant what she said, but something about her tone of voice seemed off...

"What's wrong Dixie?" Diddy asked curiously."It's just..." Dixie paused, thinking of what to say. She was worried that this would happen. "You didn't just build that jetpack because you think you didn't contribute enough to the journey, did you?" Dixie replied, hoping that wasn't the case.

Diddy seemed to be taken aback by the question. He had been feeling upset about the last adventure because he felt like Dixie and Cranky were more useful, but he didn't think anyone noticed. However, he didn't just have Funky make a new jetpack for that reason.*Diddy sighed* "Well, I have been kinda upset, but I also just wanted to have some fun around here." Besides, I don't think it would be very practical to take this on an adventure, as it needs to be charged often".

Dixie felt mostly better after hearing that, she hates to see Diddy feeling sad. "There's no need to be upset at all Diddy. You've already done so much on a ton of adventures, and Donkey was telling me that he thinks you were doing a great job this last one too."

"That's nice of him to say, but he is my best bud, so would he really say anything else? "Anyway, don't worry about it Dixie, I promise you I'm fine. I'm happy that you and Cranky got to help more this time". Diddy assured.

"Okay, I believe you. I just want to make sure you're okay. If you're ever feeling down, just remember that I will always be there to help." Dixie responded.

"I know Dixie. I appreciate that. "

After his reply were a few seconds of silence before he changed the subject. "Do you want to fly around with me with my jetpack?"

"How would I do that?" Dixie asked. Diddy started the jetpack again and said: "Here, just take my hand". Dixie did just that and Diddy started to take off from the ground.

"Uh, Diddy, I don't think this is a good idea," Dixie said, not wanting to be hanging on just by one hand. Diddy then pulled Dixie up so that her back pressed against his chest and held onto her tightly. "I won't let you fall, I promise". Dixie smiled up at him. "I know, I just didn't want to be barely hanging on".

The two simians flew all throughout Vine Valley and Monkey Mines before heading to Dixie's home, and arriving there about a half-hour before sunset. "I'll admit it, that was pretty cool Diddy." Dixie said. Diddy chuckled slightly then added "Well thank Funky for making this jetpack then. He did a good job with it. Though like he warned me about, it doesn't have very much power left, so I'll have to walk when I need to go home".

The Kongs both went to a tree-stump to continue their conversation. "It's actually a really nice day today; it reminds me of when we traversed through those huge bramble fields. Even though it was pretty dangerous, it still felt peaceful." Diddy reminisced.

"I agree, that place was beautiful... We should go on another adventure sometime". Dixie replied quietly.

"Really? I mean that would be nice, but I wouldn't mind a little break. And hopefully, we wouldn't have to rescue Donkey again. I feel like that took away from the experience because I was so worried about him." Diddy responded.

"Yeah, I know. I just really enjoyed our adventures together. I miss when we had to cuddle up together in a cave to stay warm and all the things we would talk about to calm down our nerves. Adventuring with Donkey can still be fun, but it just isn't the same. I just miss our adventures. Dixie said with a hint of shyness uncommon for her. "

Aww, Dixie." Diddy said as he blushed slightly. "I miss adventuring with you too".He then scooted closer and hugged her. They stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a minute until Diddy said "Hopefully next time we can". "I hope so too Diddy." Dixie agreed as their hug continued.

As sunset was closer to occurring, storm clouds had overtaken most of the sky, signaling that they should head inside. They ended their hug with some regret; missing the warmth from it as soon as it ended but then walked over to and inside Dixie's house. "It's been a while since I've last been here, huh?" Diddy said trying to remember the last time. "Well, we both prefer the outdoors so there's not too many reasons to hang out here. But you can't go wrong with some quality gaming time though." Dixie proclaimed as she walked to her room and signaled for Diddy to join her. "Do you have anything in mind that you want to play?" Diddy questioned. "I was thinking maybe some Ultra Fight Bros. would be fun". Dixie replied. "That sounds good to me; but no playing as that witch. She's way too overpowered." They played many matches for about an hour and 30 minutes; some on the same team, and some against each other before Diddy looked outside and saw dark skies. "Ah, I really lost track of the time. I should probably head home now Dixie, Donkey might be getting worried".

"Oh…right. I kinda got lost in the gameplay too. And I understand, Diddy, you definitely don't want to worry him". Dixie said while she felt a sinking feeling in her chest that always happens when fun times are interrupted because someone has to leave.

"It was good hanging out with you again Dixie, I had a lot of fun. I could come see you tomorrow if you're okay with that". Dixie nodded and managed to force a smile. "Alright, I'll be going now, good night Dixie, I'll see you later". Diddy let out as he thought about what they could do tomorrow.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, Dixie interrupted saying "Wait!" "What is it Dixie?" Diddy questioned as he gave Dixie a puzzled look. "I was just thinking that maybe you could stay here with me for the night." She blushed as she spoke and looked away from him. "I would like to Dixie, I really would, but I can't just let DK wonder where I'm at." Diddy responded."Wait, I have an Idea!" Dixie exclaimed. "What is it?" Diddy asked. "Why don't I spend the night at your place?" Dixie suggested. "That sounds good to me, I can't believe I didn't think of that. Well, I'd have to see if Donkey is fine with that first, but even if he wasn't, maybe I could convince him to let me stay overnight here." Diddy replied excitedly.

Both of the Kongs left Dixie's home and started the walk back to DK's and Diddy's house. During the trot, Diddy started a new conversation with "By the way, I didn't see the rest of your family there at your house. How have they been doing?" "Well, Chunky and Kiddy don't come over that often anymore, but Tiny is actually hanging with them right now." Dixie answered Diddy's inquiry.

"So you were the only one home? Did you just not wanna go with them or…" Diddy asked curiously. "Yeah. They asked me If I wanted to go with them on a vacation, but I really just wanted to stay here. Mainly because I was hoping I'd get to see you today, and I did, so it worked out for me." Dixie responded, and Diddy once again felt his cheeks turn warm at her words but decided against reciprocating any mushy feelings. Instead, he elected to just continue with his questions. "How did the others feel about you not wanting to go?"

Dixie answered another one of Diddy's questions saying "They were fine with it. They would have liked for me to come with them, but they understood my choice."

The two simians conversed more about the snowmads, games, and whatever they could think of before they finally reached their destination. "Finally, we're here." Diddy said as he knocked on the front door. Donkey opened the door and felt relieved to see Diddy standing there. "There you are Diddy, I was about to have to come look for you. Where have you been?"

"I've just been playing with Dixie. Actually, she's here right now." Just as Diddy said this, Dixie climbed up the final step to their house.

"Hey Dk." She said. "Hi Dixie. What brings you here?" Donkey Kong responded. "Diddy and I were wondering if I could spend the night over here. Would that be okay?" Dixie asked. "Sure, no problem. You're welcome here anytime." Dk answered. Dixie gave him a smile in return and walked into the home along with Diddy.

Once they were inside, Diddy tapped Dixie's shoulder to gain her attention and said "I'll be right back. I gotta go put this jetpack back on its charger."

Dixie nodded, and then listened to DK's question: "So what have you two been up to today?"

"Really just a lot of talking and playing some games." Dixie replied.

"Diddy was really excited to show you his new jetpack. He'll admit that Funky did a lot of the work, but he had a fair contribution on it too." DK told Dixie.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool. We were actually both using it earlier today to fly around the island." Dixie replied.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure that made him happy." said DK.

Dixie smiled at that, and then thought that she might as well tell Donkey why she came to sleep over. "The rest of my family are on a vacation, so I was the only one home and I was kinda feeling lonely. That's why I wanted to come over here." Dixie stated.

DK paused, thinking of a way to tell Dixie that she doesn't need an "excuse" to sleepover. Feel free to spend time here more often. Of course, Diddy is always happy to see you anytime, but I enjoy having you here too. The place just becomes much more interesting and fun." DK explained.

Dixie appreciated the kind words and said "Thanks, DK, I like being here too." Just after she said this, Diddy walked back into the room and said "Alright, it's re-charging right now. Diddy declared. So, what do you both want to do?"

"Well, now that I know that your safe, I was just gonna get some sleep. I've been trying to make up for all the hours of sleep I lost on our last quest." DK answered and then added "Speaking of sleep; Did you bring your sleeping bag Dixie?"

"Oh" she said, realizing that she didn't. "Actually, I forgot to." Diddy said "Don't worry about it Dixie, you can just sleep on my bed, and I'll just sleep on the ground." "It's okay, I'll take the ground. I don't want to make you do that. That must be pretty uncomfortable." Dixie responded.

"I've dealt with worse conditions, I'll be fine." Diddy assured.

"Alright, with that all settled, I'm off to sleep now. Good night Dixie. Good night Diddy." DK said and then walked to his room to rest adding "Don't stay up too late." before closing his door.

They both said "We won't" in unison. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind just going to sleep now too. I am feeling pretty tired." Diddy told Dixie.

"Yeah, I agree. It's been a long day. I could use some rest; but first…" Dixie sentence stopped and she hugged Diddy. He did the same in return. Diddy relished moments like these. He may be a pretty tough monkey, but whenever Dixie or Donkey hugged him, he didn't care if others might see it as weak, he just felt lucky to have such caring Kongs in his life.

After about 30 seconds, Dixie finally let go and said "Alright, we should probably sleep now if you want."

Diddy went to the floor next to his bed and lied down on the cold surface with his hat being used as his pillow. Dixie climbed onto his bed and took one of the sheets and one of the pillows off, and handed it to him saying "Here, take this." Diddy smiled and covered himself with the blanket and swapped out his hat with the pillow. Dixie tucked herself in the covers and Diddy said "Goodnight Dixie, sweet dreams." She responded with "Good night, Sleep tight." And with that the two simians long but fun day was over; both of them glad to finally have a day of relaxation.

Author's Note: This was just a quick little story I created. It definitely isn't the best, but I just really wanted to do a story based around Diddy and Dixie. I've read all the ones other people have made, and I enjoyed most of them a lot. I also might do more later, I'm not sure. Anyway, #DixieKongforSmashUltimate


End file.
